The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic assemblies having multimode optical fiber. By way of example, the disclosure is related to assemblies such as optical fiber pigtails and jumpers having at least one high-performance multimode optical fiber, thereby enabling previously unattainable optical performance.
With the increase in the deployment of optical networks such as data centers, a need has arisen for increasing the performance, manageability, handleability and flexibility of fiber optic assemblies such as cables, cable assemblies and network components in general. Unlike long-haul applications, data centers and the like typically use a multimode optical fiber instead of single-mode optical fiber. Due to its relatively large core, multimode optical fiber is more sensitive to events that cause optical attenuation compared with single-mode optical fiber, which has a smaller core. It would be desirable to develop multimode assemblies and components that perform better, are more tolerant and robust to rugged installations, thus saving time and costs while improving optical performance.
Conventional cables, cable assemblies, fiber optic hardware and other network components typically define structure that accommodates, and is in part, limited by the physical characteristics of the space. In other words, it is oftentimes the case that the physical and performance limitations of the assemblies, hardware, routing, etc. partly define assembly structure and processes associated with designing and installing optical networks. For instance, the optical network designer must design the optical network to maintain optical performance with an acceptable budget loss for the same.